


What Might Have Been

by colordrifter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Challenge Response, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colordrifter/pseuds/colordrifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Aoi24's Multiverse Challenge. Five separate AUs set in the OP universe. Devil Fruit switches, different childhoods, new recruits, and one man rampages across the Grand Line with no regard for the usual rules. No pairings, genres vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aoi24's Great Multiverse Challenge on ff.net. All five AUs take place in the OP universe.

**One: Unending Loops**

"So you're not coming with us?" asked Shanks, watching his sniper with concern.

Yasopp shook his head. "I can't leave them." He gave a sad little smile. "Besides, there's already a grand adventure for me here at home, eh?"

As much as he wanted to deny it, Yasopp knew that his life as a pirate was over as soon as he found out that he had a son. His family needed him now.

Banchina knew of his passions. She didn't mind them the least, encouraging him to follow his dreams and his love for the sea. But he couldn't leave behind his son and wife back in Syrup Village to fend for themselves. Usopp needed a father to teach him and Banchina needed a husband to lean on.

Shanks understood his wanting to stay, just as Banchina had understood his longing to leave. Yasopp never regretted his choice of remaining on the Gecko Islands, but he still missed his nakama terribly. Those glorious days of being known as the best storyteller and sharpshooter in the East Blue were over.

He spent the next few years teaching Usopp how to talk, how to walk, and later on, how to take a slingshot and hit the bottle on that distant tree stump. To support his family, he opened a little carpenter's shop in Syrup Village. He spent his spare moments sitting by the fireplace with his son and telling him wild stories about his adventures with Shanks and the rest of his nakama. With the passing of time, Yasopp became more and more attached to his life at home, although the sea never did lose its attraction.

Shanks came by when Usopp was seven, stopping in Syrup Village for a few days. Yasopp was shocked to see that his former captain was missing both his straw hat and his left arm, but Shanks's smile was a mile wide. He would not stop talking about a little boy he met in Windmill Village, about how he was an idiot, but a determined and carefree idiot. "He's the same age as Usopp," laughed Shanks, ruffling the little boy's curly black hair. "I hope you meet him one day."

Usopp became besotted with Shanks and his crew. They would tell him stories ( _"Sorry, Shanks, but Dad's stories are better!"_ ) and often asked him to demonstrate his already amazing sharpshooting skills. Yasopp felt a stab of pride every time his son hit the bullseye.

Shanks asked him to come once more before his crew set off. "We're heading for the Grand Line. You won't have another chance for years, maybe never."

In response, Yasopp shook his head and pointed to where Benn was showing Usopp a flintlock pistol. The little boy was listening enthusiastically, cutting in with occasional questions.

Shanks smiled. "Take care, then." And the whole crew was gone again. Yasopp felt the faintest twinges of regret, but those quickly faded when Usopp begged him to demonstrate the use of his new firearm.

Ten years later, Usopp befriended a certain black haired boy who wore a familiar straw hat, ultimately joining his pirate crew. Coincidence? wondered Yasopp, watching Monkey D. Luffy with interest. Maybe. But more likely fate had a hand in this - that his son became the sniper to his former captain's protégé

\-----

**Two: Walking in the Shadows**

Vivi gave a resigned sigh. No matter how many times she wished it away, the wanted poster would not disappear.

"I can't believe I got a bounty," she said to Robin. They were the only people in the pirates' room of the temporary Galley-La headquarters, keeping watch as the others went shopping. "It'll be even harder to keep a low profile now."

"At least Diplomat-san's cover is not blown," smiled Robin, looking up from her book. "And your picture is quite…stunning."

"Robin!" protested Vivi, laughing. But she admitted that it wasn't bad, not like poor Sanji-san's. The photo revealed only a sliver of her face and blue hair and the light reflecting off of the jeweled Peacock Slasher that she swung high above her head, with the rest of her hidden in the shadows. It was beautiful in an exotic way, but Vivi was never the type to worry about appearances. She was only concerned with the name underneath the picture. "Your idea to use my Baroque Works name in public was brilliant. That was what the Marines put on the poster."

"I am glad to have been of help," chuckled Robin, eyeing the picture with amusement.

"But now they know that I'm a Straw Hat." The initial disappointment faded and worry set in. Vivi bit her lip. As long as the World Government didn't know the true identity of Ms. Wednesday, Arabasta would be safe. But it was still a close call. Now that she had a bounty of twelve million beli, she was on the Marines' radar.

As if reading her mind, Robin spoke. "No one will recognize you as Arabasta's princess, Vivi," she said gently, startling the girl by addressing her by her first name for the first time. "We will continue to keep you incognito, for as long as necessary. You need not worry."

"I know, Robin. You guys will always help me. But the Marines aren't stupid; they'll keep an eye out for Ms. Wednesday."

"Yes," said Robin, "But they will not know the truth. And on the slight chance that the Marines do discover your identity and attack your country, I will have something to say about that. And so will Luffy, and the rest of our nakama."

Vivi didn't know whether or not they would be able to defeat an entire army of Marines, but she was grateful for the reassurances nonetheless, knowing that it was Robin's way of making amends for her role in the Rebellion. After all, it's the thought that counts. "You're right," she said. "I don't need to think about it yet, and I hope that I never have to."

Robin turned her attention back to her book. "We have defied the world before, Diplomat-san. We will not hesitate to do it again." She flipped a page with an air of finality. "I will not forget how you have already done so for me."

\-----

**Three: Life Has a Sense of Humor**

It was during times like this that Zoro abandoned all reason and started cursing at building structures. Why the hell did they have to move around so much? He was forced to run around the Tower of Justice for ten minutes, somehow ending up in the same room with the large fireplace five times before finally finding his opponent.

And just his luck, of all the places he could've picked, the long-nosed Kaku guy was waiting for him in a bathroom. A large, beautifully furnished bathroom, but Zoro wasn't the type to appreciate that. It was still a bathroom.

"Took you a while to get here," said Kaku pleasantly, watching Zoro expectantly. "Did you get lost?"

"Shut up! I wasn't lost! The stairs switched positions!" growled Zoro, looking around and thoroughly disgusted by the chosen room. There were colored drapes all over the walls. Bottles of body wash and shampoo lined the counter. "And who knew you'd be holed up in a place like this?"

"I find that I can use my powers more effectively here." Kaku pointed to the bathtub. It was filled with water, with a thick foamy layer of bubbles floating on top. "I've been preparing, you see."

Zoro gave the tub a careless glance. "A tub? Why don't you just give me the key now and spare me the trouble of dealing with you? The less time I spend in here, the better."

"Skeptical, aren't we? Don't underestimate me. Looks can be deceiving, you know."

"What, you're going to attack me with shower water? I came here for a swordfight, not to watch the bubbles pop."

"You really shouldn't doubt me." Kaku suddenly smacked the water in the tub with a sword scabbard, splashing water and foam everywhere.

Zoro had his katanas out before the hot water and soap suds even hit him. "How's getting me wet going to help you?" He tried to raise his arms, but found that he couldn't move them at all. His strength was gone from his limbs. "What the-?"

"Can't move? That's my power. I ate the Awa Awa no Mi, and while I'd rather be a giraffe, I'll make do with what I have." Kaku shifted his weight back onto one leg. "Rankyaku!"

Through sheer willpower, Zoro found just enough strength to block the kick. _Great_ , he thought bitterly. _Immobilized by bubbles. Just fantastic._ He could almost hear the shouts of laughter and ridicule that would be directed towards him when word got out that the Demon Hunter Roronoa Zoro was overpowered by some lavender-scented body wash.

Kaku observed the successful defense with interest. "So you're not a pushover after all, hmm? This is going to be exciting!" He slid out his two katanas and rushed at the incapacitated swordsman.

Forcing his arms to cooperate, Zoro managed another block and gave a groan of exasperation. Fighting in a bathroom,struggling against weightless bubbles, what was next? Laundry duty with the ero-cook? "You've got to be kidding me," he shouted in frustration. "This isn't a fight!"

"Yes, it is," replied Kaku evenly. "Rankyaku!"

Zoro raised his katanas again, wincing as he felt the sharp air slice into his shoulder. "You're just smothering me in bubbles!"

"Think of it as a relaxing shower," said Kaku, sheathing his swords and raising his hands.

Seconds later, after experiencing a round of "Golden Bubbles" and fighting frantically for his life, Zoro noted absentmindedly that the weather witch would have no reason to increase his debt on the account of dirty laundry. His clothes were much cleaner (and smoother) than they had been in quite a while, thanks to Kaku. Along with the rest of him.

\-----

**Four: Rhetorical Questions**

Tashigi ran down the hallway of the ship, banging on the last door loudly. "Smoker-san!"

The door opened and an irritated Smoker poked his head out. "No need to shout so loudly, Tashigi, I'm not deaf. Now what is it?"

Tashigi stepped into the cabin. "Sorry, Smoker-san, but it's something urgent. The World Government sent you a letter." She held out the envelope, her hand trembling slightly.

Smoker ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter. "A letter, eh?" Tashigi watched apprehensively as her captain's frown became more and more pronounced. When he finally finished reading, he took a long drag on his cigars and proceeded to calmly rip the letter to shreds and drop the mess onto the floor.

"Smoker-san!" said Tashigi, aghast. She bent over, reaching for the scattered pieces.

"Leave it!" barked Smoker. Tashigi froze and slowly straightened. "It's not worth picking up."

"What…what was the letter about?" she asked hesitantly.

"The World Government's offering me the position of a Royal Shichibukai." Smoker exhaled, watching the smoke curl slowly into the air. "It's supposedly 'a great honor' and I would get 'special privileges' if I agree."

Tashigi was stunned. But after thinking it through for a few moments, it all made sense. Of course the World Government would want Smoker on their side. The man was a beast. "Well…there are advantages of being a Shichibukai, but…" she looked at the scraps on the floor. "…I take it that you're rejecting their offer."

"Ha!" said Smoker darkly. "My supposed freedom in exchange for loyalty to the Government? I'd rather go to Impel Down than to side with those bastards."

"You can't pursue Justice from Impel Down," said Tashigi quietly.

"And I won't forgive myself if I join the World Government's side. Not those filthy hypocrites. I'm surprised that they even think I'll consider their offer."

Tashigi privately agreed. Smoker was a man with a clear sense of right and wrong, making him a difficult captain at times. She knew that Smoker didn't fight meaningless battles, but he wasn't particularly biased about attacking Marines or pirates when he was following his path of Justice. And the World Government was far from blameless. So Smoker, being the type of person he was, never hesitated from taking down corrupted officials and Marines. It was impossible now to pretend that nothing had happened and go skipping back the Government's side.

"Write a reply for me," said Smoker, grabbing his jutte from where it rested against the wall. "Tell the Gorosei that I, with all due respect, decline their offer and advise them to shove off and screw themselves. I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Yes, Smoker-san," said Tashigi, feeling a strange mixture of pride and horror for her captain's choice. "But shouldn't we wait before sending in a reply and buy ourselves some time? Now that we oppose them outright like this, the World Government is going to come after us even more fiercely than before."

"So what?" Smoker was already out the door. "If Marines attack, we'll just do what we always do. We'll give them hell."

He left, and Tashigi had to run to catch up with him.

\-----

**Five: The Wind Blows a Different Direction**

Shakky found Rayleigh sitting by himself on the beaches of Grove 42. Sweeping the oceanic horizon with her dark eyes, she smiled and settled down beside him. "So Ace-chan left?"

"Yeah," said Rayleigh, his own gaze fixed on the sunrise. "About time, too." He chuckled, and Shakky knew it wasn't just because Rayleigh was amused. She could hear sadness in the laugh too.

She inhaled from her cigarette, feeling the pleasant tingle of nicotine in her system. "He's grown to be a strong boy. I still remember when you first brought him to Sabaody as a baby. He was the cutest thing I had ever seen."

"He's not so adorable nowadays. The bounty hunters in the lawless groves are scared out of their wits by him."

She laughed. "Beating up local thugs? No wonder Ace-chan's been so busy."

"He's not stopping there." Rayleigh took a swig from the bottle beside him. "He wants to make a name for himself, based on his own actions and not because of his lineage. Shanks already has his eye on him, and I wouldn't be surprised if Whitebeard does, too. It's not going to be easy for him with two of the Yonkou watching."

Shakky looked over at him with one eye closed. "You're not worried about him, are you?"

He sighed. "No, not really. But he inherited Roger's recklessness and tendency to do stupid things. And that wicked sense of humor – I wouldn't be surprised if he gets himself into big trouble because of it."

"Hmm. Like father, like son."

Rayleigh smiled but said nothing. The two of them remained seated on the soft sand, listening contentedly to the waves lapping the beaches.

Shakky finally broke the silence. "Roger would've been proud of him," she said quietly. "And of you, for raising him right."

"I raised him right? Are you sure?" Rayleigh grinned. "I'm certain the Marines would disagree. I've just set another worthless pirate onto the seas, haven't I? And he's the Pirate King's son to boot."

"Another pirate." Shakky shook her head thoughtfully. "Another legend."

She was going to keep her eyes on the newspapers for the next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I started with 200 word double drabbles and ended up with…something considerably longer. Even the ideas themselves started morphing. Those weren't the scenarios I had in mind when I began writing!
> 
> 1) If Yasopp really stayed at home, I don't think much would've changed. Banchina probably wouldn't have died, and Usopp wouldn't be such a liar, but that would've been it. I can't wait for Usopp and Yasopp to finally meet. There's gonna be one heck of a party.
> 
> 2) I've been craving Vivi/Robin nakamaship. After all, Vivi IS an honorary Straw Hat. Those two will have to resolve their issues someday. And if Vivi was really part of the Straw Hats, the only position open to her would be the diplomat. Not that Luffy really needs one, but that's beside the point. If anyone who read any good Vivi/Robin nakamaship stories, don't hesitate to tell me!
> 
> 3) Zoro would be at a really big disadvantage if he had to fight bubble!Kaku. Not being able to move when you're battling swordsmen really suck. (I feel bad for Kaku too.)
> 
> 4) Smoker as a pirate would be beyond badass. And the World Government would be screwed over with another monster of a pirate to deal with.
> 
> 5) So many things would've been different if this was the case. Ace would've had a much happier childhood, not to mention that he'd be even stronger with Haki under his belt (please excuse the pun).


End file.
